HayaRyuu
by Alxcx
Summary: Hayato can't keep his feeling for Ryuuichi hidden anymore. So in the heat of moment, he confess. But how will Ryuuichi react? A fantasy of mine of these two together. Yaoi fanfic. Hayato x Ryuuichi fanfic.
1. Author Note

Hello everyone, its been awhile. I haven't got any chance to write anything but now I do, so here it is. But do read this first.

Gakuen Babysitter don't belong to me! They belong to the rightful owner.

I borrow some of the scene from the manga/anime and put some of my idea in it.

I just love Hayato and Ryuuichi together, ever since I found these two pairing, I can't get it out of my head

I'm sorry if the story is bad and I make a mistakes. Please forgive me, but overall I hope you guys enjoy this.

"talking"

' _thinking'_


	2. Love Letter

Is a normal morning for Kashima Ryuuichi until he opens his shoe locker and saw a letter.

"Eh? A letter."

His friend, Usokawa was standing behind him is shocked that Kashima got a letter.

"Kashima, this is a love letter! That's awesome, from who?" He asked excitedly, "It is from Ushimaru?" he continued

Yuki Ushimaru is standing nearby with her friend saw the whole thing as they arrived few minute ago. Her friend looks at her and Yuki understand that she was asking if she is the one that put the letter so she shake her head saying is not her.

 _'Maybe Inomata-san put it?'_ Yuki thought to herself and she is shock that Kashima got a love letter.

Kamitani Hayato grab the letter from Kashima and try open the letter while saying, "Is there a name or is this a prank?"

"Kamitani! I can read it on my own, don't just open it like that." Ryuuichi said it panicked and take the letter back and read it while two of his friend looking at it.

 ** _Dear Kashima Ryuuichi-kun,_**

 ** _I like you, I really like you. You are gentle, kind and hardworking. The thought of you keep me awake all night. I will wait for your reply during lunch break at the school backyard._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Shizuka Sakura_**

"Whoa is really a love letter, so what you gonna do about it?" Usokawa asked looking at a very red face Kashima

"Eh, th-this is my first time being confessed to. I'm gonna think properly about it." Kashima stuttered and put the letter back. With that, all of them walk to their class before the bell rings. Unknown to other, there is one person who is jealous.


	3. Confession

**Hayato POV**

 _'Damn it, who is that girl anyway.'_ I thought angrily to myself and not focusing on the lesson. This morning I just found out Kashima got a love letter and not long ago I finally accept that I like him as more than friend. Well, at least is not that Ushimaru girl or Inomata that confess to him. Kashima not going to accept anyway since Kotarou is his top priority but is that mean I don't have a chance too? But I should at least try to confess when the time is right. Ugh! This is stressing me out. Well, I will just follow Kashima to hear his reply later.

 **Third POV**

Kashima is worry about his friend, Kamitani didn't answer him when he called him during the lesson and he haven't snap out from his thought yet and is already lunch break. He calls out Kamitani name as shake his shoulder and Kamitani finally snap out it.

"What?" Kamitani look at Kashima with his deadpan expression

"Err, I want to tell you to go to the daycare room first since I need to do something." Kashima said and saw Kamitani nodded his head.

After Kamitani saw Kashima walk out the classroom, he followed him to the backyard without being seen and hide behind the tree to eavesdrop. He heard Kashima reply to the girl and let out a sigh of relieve. "Is it really okay to reject her?" Kamitani ask when he saw Kashima, "you seem really excited."

"Eh you heard!" Kashima is surprise when he heard Kamitani, "As expected I'd like to keep Kotarou my top priority for now." he continue with a small smile

"Oh, you're really weird." Kamitani said and Kashima just chuckled, "What if I'm the one that confess to you?" Kamitani continue and Kashima suddenly stop walking and look at Kamitani, "St-Stop joking around Kamitani" Kashima stuttered and Kamitani look at Kashima in the eye and said, "I'm serious." Then he grabs Kashima and kiss him right on the lips roughly, Kashima gasped when he feels Kamitani's tongue lick his lips and Kamitani took this chance to slip in his tongue and coaxing Kashima's tongue to respond to him.

 **Ryuuichi POV**

I feel a strange, fiery feeling in my body and a sudden wave of pleasure flooded me. Kamitani finally stop kissing me as he is panting slightly out of breath.

I was taken aback by this and stood still, unable to say anything. After few minute of silence Kamitani open his mouth and said, "Well, I don't expect you to reply now but I'm serious about liking you. Anyway, I have baseball practice so my mum will pick up Taka later." Then he walks away.

By the time I finally snap out, I walk to the daycare room with a red face and thought to myself,

 _'My first kiss! Wait! Kamitani like me or is that a joke? But he said is not a joke. What I'm going to do, I like Kamitani as friend but as more than that I don't know, and what is that pleasurable feeling.'_ I keep thinking about it and didn't realise I already walk in the daycare room

"Ryuu-niichama became an octopus!" Kirin pointed out and I finally notice where am I

"Hm, what's wrong? You got a fever?" Usaida asked and the children look worry especially Kotarou

"No, it's nothing. Please don't mind me." Kashima said and pat on Kotarou's head gently.

 _'I need to calm down, this is all just too sudden and I never thought about it that way. But I don't want to loss Kamitani as friend either. Ugh, this is hard.'_

I decided to skip class until finish school and stay at the daycare room with them because of what happened.

 **Third POV**

"So why are you skipping class Ryuu-chan." Usaida asked Kashima when the children are napping.

"Eh, it's nothing." Kashima said while having that daze look on his face

"So where is Hayato-kun? Is already after school hour." Usaida asked again when he look at the clock and upon hearing Kamitani name, Kashima face turn red again as he also remember what happened between them.

"Ka-Kamitani got baseball activity so he won't be coming here today." Kashima told him with a blush on his face

Usaida wonder why Ryuuichi face is red when he heard Hayato name, _'Could it be that Hayato-kun already confessed to him? I thought that will take much longer time.'_ Usaida know that Hayato think of Ryuuichi as more than friend when he saw how that boy look at Ryuuichi and how he treats him but he need to ask Ryuu to make sure.

"Did Hayato-kun confessed to you?" Usaida bluntly said

"H-h-how did you know that?" Kashima stutter out surprisingly and Usaida just look at Ryuu with a smile on his face and said, "The look on your face said it but it's because I know Hayato-kun like you, I can see it on his eyes even though his face is didn't show any emotion."

Kashima is surprise that Usaida know about it, sometime he wonders if Usaida can read mind.

"So what you gonna do about it? Usaida ask curiously, Kashima let out sigh and told Usaida his problem about it.

"Well, he did tell you that you don't have to reply right away so you should think about it properly." said Usaida and Kashima nod his head. After that, they continue with what they are doing usually until all the children go home.

 **Omake Hayato Part**

After he just confessed, kiss Kashima and walk away, blush is appearing on his face. Good thing he walk away before Kashima see his red face. In the heat of moment, he just blurts out that he like Kashima and kiss him. Now he can't take it back.

"Now he's gonna avoid me." He told himself and sit down while waiting for class to start again.

 _'I was right; he is avoiding me.'_ He thought and let out a sigh, _'well, I should give him time to think about it anyway.'_

He arrived at baseball practice and hit some baseball to let out his frustration until it's time to go home. He already told his mum to pick up Taka, so he can straight up go home.

 **Omake Ryuuichi Part**

"We're home" Kashima said as he and Kotarou arrived home.

"Welcome back Ryuuichi-sama, Kotarou-sama." Saikawa greet them as usual and then go to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Ryuuichi go to his room with Kotarou following him.

Kotarou and Ryuuichi is at the dining room while waiting for Saikawa to serve their dinner

"Congratulations, Ryuuichi-sama. Today's dinner I have prepare a red bean rice."

"Huh? Eh?" Ryuuichi is bewildered at Saikawa words

"What is this? A celebration?" Morinomiya asked as she saw tonight dinner

"Yes, Today's the day Ryuuichi-sama received his first love-" before Saikawa can finish his sentences Ryuuichi interrupt him, "N-No! It's nothing at all!!"

Morinomiya just look at them weirdly and Ryuuichi just chuckled and said, "Uhm, Th-This red bean rice is really yummy, Thank you Saikawa."

Kotarou just look at his brother red face silently.


	4. Chance?

**Third POV**

That night, Ryuuichi dream about that kiss again and it turn hot and wild. Hayato's hands and lips is exploring his whole body and he keep moaning out Hayato's name. The last thing he saw is Hayato smirking at him sexily and kiss him passionately.

He woke up sweaty, panting heavily and a full blush adorning on his face. Kotarou haven't wake up yet so he quickly takes a cold shower and change to get ready for the day. He can still feel the dream vividly and he feel really guilty about this even though somewhere in the back of his mind that he wanted it to happen.

Thanks to that dream, he is avoiding Hayato. He hoped that no one noticed about it.

But Ryuuichi is wrong, Usaida noticed that he is avoiding Hayato and know that Hayato also didn't do anything about it.

"Ryuu-chan, you still avoiding Hayato-kun?" Usaida said and Ryuuichi just sigh and hung his head lowly, "I-I really don't know what to do about yesterday."

"First kiss is great right?" Usaida teased and Ryuuichi look at him with wide eyes and blushed face, "How did you know? I didn't mention about it."

"Well, it was very obvious since it's Hayato." Usaida grinned and Ryuuichi just cover his face with his hands.

"Why don't you give Hayato a chance, he is a nice guy. Don't denied what you feel for him." Usaida said and gently pat his back

They suddenly heard the daycare room's door open and Hayato walks in and the first thing he look is Ryuuichi. It was silence and the air feel very thick for Ryuuichi and he can't hear the sound of the children playing and laughing in the background.

Usaida feel the tension in the air decide to break the silence, "Hayato-kun, wait a pleasure surprise." Usaida teasingly said and continue, "what bring you here in the daycare room?"

Hayato just look at him with a deadpan expression and not answering the question. He walks toward a red face Ryuuichi and grab his hand and walk out the daycare room while pulling Ryuuichi to follow him. A startled squeak left Ryuuichi's lips when he was pulled by Hayato.

Usaida just watched the scene with an amusement face and the children didn't notice anything that was happened just now.


	5. Together

Hayato keep walking and firmly holding Ryuuichi's hand and Ryuuichi just follow him obediently. When they finally stop walking, Ryuuichi realize that Hayato had bring him to the school rooftop. It was a completely silence, then suddenly Hayato pull Ryuuichi into a hug as he fell into his arms.

"Ryuuichi."

Ryuuichi is surprise by the sudden hug as his eyes wide, he could hear Hayato's low voice saying his name and his face grew hot by this.

"I like you Ryuu. I want to try us together." There was no trace of joke in his voice and Ryuuichi know that Hayato is being serious and genuinely. He could feel Hayato's heartbeat against his chest. He had never thought that Hayato would feel that way about him much less hear it from his mouth. Tears start to spilling down from his eyes as he grips on Hayato's shirt tightly and shed tears. His legs finally run out of strength and both of them slid to the floor as Hayato is leaning against the wall.

Hayato loosened his grip, gaze at Ryuuichi and wipe his tears away. Ryuuichi looked up at him and, "I-I would like to give us a try too." He stuttered and his face is completely red. Hayato would never thought that Ryuuichi is willing to try but he is happy with Ryuuichi answer. His feeling is overwhelming; he wants to do the next step which is kiss the living daylight out of Ryuuichi but he has to be patience since he doesn't want to overwhelm Ryuuichi.

After a while when he deems that Ryuuichi finally calm down a little, he tilted Ryuuichi's head up to meet his eyes. Ryuuichi stare at Hayato's mesmerizing eyes and felt a blush creeping its way on his cheeks. Hayato smirk at him as he saw that Ryuuichi fighting the urge to look away before finally press his lips against him.

The kiss is different from their first, this time is more passionate and Ryuuichi is actually kissing back with the same passion. Their tongue meeting in a wild dance and both moan in pleasure.

At some point, Ryuuichi is now straddle on Hayato's lap. His heart is pounding hard and his body is hot. Both panting heavily, Hayato look at Ryuuichi's face and it was a sight to behold; his face is flushed and his eyes were clouded with lust. _'Damn, he looks so erotic.'_ Hayato thought as the look on Ryuuichi face is affecting him especially lower groin.

Ryuuichi can feel warmth was spreading all of his body and his mind is going blank every second. He felt Hayato licking and sucking gently on his neck, marking him. A shivers of pleasure run down through his body and straight to his groin. He clung onto Hayato's shirt tightly as he keeps moaning and mewling in pleasure.

"Aah! Hayato!"

Hayato keep assaulting Ryuuichi, putting hickey on Ryuuichi's neck and keep thinking, _'Ryuuichi is mine.'_ His hands roaming around Ryuuichi's body, tugging at his shirt, running his thumb over his nipples. He could feel himself starting to lose his self-control as he heard Ryuuichi moaning.

"A-ahnn!"

Ryuuichi's chest heaved and Hayato could feel his heart pounding loud. Hayato look at Ryuuichi bashful expression and his conscience snap, _'That expression is illegal.'_ The tight sensation in his pants is getting unbearable each second and he knew that Ryuuichi is hard too.

Hayato slowly move his hand from Ryuuichi's body to his lower parts and squeeze it gently which elicited a moan from Ryuuichi.

"You're hard Ryuu." Hayato whispered into Ryuuichi ear, his voice is thick with desire which turn on Ryuuichi as his breathing is getting heavy.

Hayato tug on Ryuuichi zipper and pull down his pants to reveal Ryuuichi's hard on. He wrapped his fingers around Ryuuichi's hard on and pump it as his other hand is teasing Ryuu's nipple; pinching and pulling as he watch Ryuu's pleasurable face and a blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Nnh-!"

Ryuuichi know that Hayato is also hard and it isn't fair because he wanted Hayato to feel good too, so he tugs on Hayato's pants and wrapped his fingers around Hayato's hard on which eliciting a breathless moan from Hayato. Hayato pull Ryuuichi closer to his lap and their hard on is touching each other's. They rocked back against each other in pleasure.

"Hayato! A-ahh!"

"Hah-Ryuu!"

Both of them breathing hard, Ryuuichi keep moaning in pleasure while Hayato let out a groan as they continue rubbing against each other.

"A-ahh! I'm close Hayato!" Ryuuichi voice is getting higher and Hayato know both of them is about to reach their limit, "Me too Ryuu."

"Nyaagh!"

"Nn!"

After they reach their climax, both are breathing hard. They have forgotten the time and where are they.

"I love you Ryuu." Hayato said and kiss on his forehead with affection and Ryuuichi just hug him tightly.


	6. Bonus Chapter

-I hope you guys enjoy it so far. I'm sorry if it was bad especially previous chapter since that is my first time writing those kind of scene.-

After they clean up from their hot activity, both of them walk to the daycare room while holding hand. Hayato expression is still unreadable thou there is a small smirk on his face while Ryuuichi has a full blush adoring on his face.

When they walk inside, all the children look at them.

"Ah! Ryuu-niichama face is red again!" Kirin pointed out

"Ugh!" Kotarou nodded his head

"Why Nii-cha is holding Ryuu hand?!" Taka pointed at their joint hands and Ryuuichi quickly let go of Hayato hand as his face turn more red

"Ah Taka because they are cou-"

"Waa! Usaida-san!" Ryuu quickly cover his mouth before he can finish the sentence

"Eh it's nothing everyone. Let's play now." Ryuu laugh nervously so the children let the topic drop and play together.

"So how was it Hayato-kun." Usaida tease him when he sits on the sideline near him as Hayato is watching Ryuu playing with the kids and Hayato just reply usually, "Shut up, or I send you flying." Usaida just laugh at this as he can tease those two now especially Ryuuichi.


End file.
